Coffee, Tea & Sympathy
by Marielandia
Summary: No muchas personas esperan conocer a su mejor amigo a través de internet. Y las que sí lo hacen no contemplan siquiera la posibilidad de alguna vez verlo en persona. Digamos que tuve suerte. (Fanfic de One Direction)
1. Sábado 21 de noviembre de 2009

Otro sábado que me quedo en casa. Mis "amigas" (ya no se cómo decirles) se juntaron a la tarde y, otra vez, no me invitaron. Siempre me pregunto por qué no me animo a quejarme sobre esto, y llego a la misma conclusión: tengo miedo a perderlas. Puede que no sean del todo buenas conmigo, pero al menos tengo a alguien. Si me peleara con ellas, el lunes tendría que estar sola en la escuela.

Si pensaba que hoy iba a ser un día como cualquier otro, no sabía lo que me esperaba. Estaba chateando con Harry cuando mis papás entraron a mi habitación. Por un momento creí que estaban a punto de avisarme que tendría otro hermanito. Mi papá se sentó en mi cama y yo le pregunté si era correcto lo que pensaba.

—Nos vamos a mudar a Holmes Chapel, una ciudad que queda en…

Lo interrumpí para decirles que ya se dónde queda eso, es donde vive Harry. Los ataqué con preguntas y sólo dijeron que va a ser lo mejor para nosotros, por lo del trabajo de mi papá y todas esas cosas que, sinceramente, no me importan. Me enojé con ellos y los eché de mi cuarto.

Todavía no puedo creer lo que me dijeron y como a veces pueden ser tan egoístas. Parece que no se acordaran lo mucho que me cuesta hacer amigos, y quieren mandarme a una escuela nueva, después de haber ido durante diez años a la misma.

Luego de pensarlo un rato, me di cuenta que, por lo menos, tenía una a favor. Habiendo tantas ciudades justo fueron a elegir Holmes Chapel. ¡Por fin voy a conocer a Harry! Nosotros sólo somos amigos por Internet. Y conocerlo en persona me alegra, y a la vez me asusta. ¿Qué pasaría si no le caigo bien, si no soy como él me imagina? ¿O qué si él no es como yo pienso? Habrá que esperar…

¡Ah! Todavía no expliqué la razón de este diario que, vale aclarar, ya es el cuarto en mi corta vida. Siempre termino abandonándolos porque me olvido de escribir. Espero que con este no me pase lo mismo. Hace un tiempo leí un artículo de una revista que hablaba de lo bien que le hace a uno escribir en un diario. Y creo que esta es la situación ideal, porque presiento que me espera un camino difícil.

Más tarde. ¡Wow! Releí lo que hoy escribí y, es increíble… ¡Todo esto de mudarnos justo a Holmes Chapel parece sacado de una novela! Quizás eso sea lo único bueno…


	2. Lunes 23 de noviembre de 2009

Hoy les comenté la noticia a mis "amigas" y puedo asegurar que se rieron en mi cara. Bueno, no tanto. Pero hicieron un comentario entre ellas y luego sí rieron.

Quizás este cambio no sea tan malo después de todo… Cuando me mude habrá dos posibilidades: 1) me quedo sin amigos como estuve hasta ahora, 2) consigo unos verdaderos. No hay manera de perder. Es arriesgar lo malo para conseguir otra cosa mala o algo bueno.

Pero mis papás no saben que estoy recapacitando. Si continúo con este papel de enojada puede que sigan ofreciéndome cosas. Además, nunca admito cuando me equivoco. Y no creo que vaya a cambiar ahora.


	3. Domingo 29 de agosto de 2010

¡Soy un desastre! ¡Nueve meses sin escribir! Ni siquiera fui capaz de escribir para año nuevo, soy de no creer… Sabía que esto me pasaría, soy inconstante con cualquier cosa que me proponga.

Comienza la vida de Hayley en Holmes Chapel.

Cuando estábamos en la mitad del viaje, la pantalla de mi celular se puso blanca y no pude volver a prenderlo. Tuve que aguantarme lo que faltaba sin mi música, lo cual fue bastante difícil. Para hacer todo peor, llovió como nunca. En un momento, tuvimos que detenernos al costado de la ruta porque la lluvia no nos permitía ver el camino.

Cuando llegamos fuimos a ver la casa, porque sólo la habíamos visto por fotos. El living comedor resultó ser mucho más grande de lo que creía, al igual que mi habitación. Además, es todo muy luminoso.

Comimos en un restaurant en frente a una plaza. Había muchísima gente caminando y charlando, a pesar de que era de noche. Harry siempre me dijo que es una ciudad muy tranquila.

En este momento estoy escribiendo en la casa de Daniel, un amigo de mis padres. El camión de la mudanza todavía no llegó, por eso tenemos que pasar esta noche en su casa. Lo primero que hizo Brian, mi hermanito, fue prender la tele para ver sus amados dibujos animados.

Ahora me voy a dormir. Prometo escribir mañana. Y si no lo hago, prometo empezar una conversación con alguien en la escuela. Yo. ¡Eso sí que sería un logro!


	4. Lunes 30 de agosto de 2010

¡Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa! Realmente me merezco un premio. Es la primera vez que escribo dos días seguidos desde que tengo este diario.

Hoy nos levantamos temprano y fuimos a desayunar a un lugar que no era Starbucks. Otra cosa que voy a extrañar de Londres.

Luego fuimos a llevar unos papeles a las escuelas nuevas y, de paso, a conocerlas. Nos enteramos que Brian empieza las clases en sólo dos días. Martin y yo, en cambio, el 6 de septiembre.

El camión llegó al mediodía. A eso de las tres de la tarde nos fuimos a almorzar. Estuvimos acomodando cosas toda la tarde y aún queda muchísimo. Por el living no se podía caminar, prácticamente. Una planta de mi mamá se perdió, no se qué habrá pasado. Igual la planta debe estar feliz: siempre las termina matando. Las cuida más que a nada, pero acaban marchitas. Nunca lo voy a comprender.

Por ahora no tenemos gas, ni teléfono, ni cable y menos Internet. Esto no se parece en nada a la "mejor vida" que todos prometían, y mucho menos a "lo mejor para todos".

Por suerte, a la tarde Martin me puso en condiciones la computadora y pude escuchar música.


	5. Miércoles 1 de septiembre de 2010

Brian empezó las clases hoy. No tuvo problemas para adaptarse, y enseguida comenzó a hablar con sus nuevos compañeros. Ojalá yo fuera igual a él en ese sentido. Era hermoso verlo con el uniforme recién estrenado. Hubo una especie de acto de bienvenida con los padres y familiares.

Hoy hablé por primera vez por teléfono con Harry. Mi papá no debe saberlo, me va a matar si se entera que hablé con mi celular. Odio hablar por teléfono pero, como en todo, hay excepciones.

Harry no sabe que ya estoy acá, quiero que sea una sorpresa. Le pedí la dirección de su casa con la excusa de mandarle un regalo, pero pienso ir a verlo. Aseguré no saber cuándo me mudaría y me dijo, preocupado, que la escuela comenzaba en unos días. Luego soltó algo como "Me muero por conocerte" y me hizo sentir un poco incómoda. No se cómo voy a juntar valor para aparecerme en su puerta mañana. No suelo actuar así, no se qué me está pasando.


	6. Jueves 2 de septiembre de 2010

Todo un fracaso.

Tuve que decirle a mi mamá que iba a comprar cosas para la escuela y a conocer el centro. No me gustó tener que mentirle, pero ¿cómo le explicaba que iría a encontrarme con un chico que conocí por Internet? Jamás me habría dejado. Espero que no sospeche nada.

La casa de Harry queda a unas pocas cuadras de la mía. Pero, como me imaginé desde un principio, me perdí y tardé en encontrarla. Y tuve que tocar timbre en otras dos casas antes de hacerlo. En otro momento me habría muerto de la vergüenza, pero hoy estaba preocupada por algo peor. Caminé varios minutos dando vueltas, pensando qué le iba a decir. Hasta que me decidí.

Toqué el timbre y salió una chica. Pensé que podría ser la hermana, pero luego recordé que ella era más chica que nosotros. Balbuceé que estaba buscando a Harry Styles y la perfecta joven, que aseguró ser su novia, me dijo que había salido a comprar algo.

Ahí fue cuando sentí que el mundo dejó de girar. Me obligué a mí misma a recordar en qué momento Harry había mencionado a su novia, pero no lo logré. Casi sin pensar lo que hacía, me volví a mi casa. Pero antes pasé por una librería y compré un lápiz mecánico y una cartuchera, no podía volver con las manos vacías.

Hace dos horas que regresé y sigo pensando qué fue lo que me molestó. Primero creí que eran celos, pero lo descarté porque sería ridículo. Se me ocurrió que quizás sea el hecho de que mi mejor amigo no me había contado que tenía novia, lo cual es un gran acontecimiento que debería haber mencionado.

Más tarde.

Harry y yo estuvimos enviándonos mensajes por un largo rato. Me dijo que "su amiga", Evelyn, le había descripto mis características físicas y rápidamente supo que se trataba de mí. Me retó por no haberle contado que ya estoy viviendo en Holmes Chapel, pero le conté que la idea de ir a visitarlo de sorpresa sonaba mucho mejor. Me juró infinitas veces que Evelyn no es su novia y que, de ser así, me lo habría contado.

Me propuso que nos encontremos a la noche en la plaza, pero mis padres no me van a dejar, así que lo tuve que rechazar.


	7. Domingo 5 de septiembre de 2010

Harry me estuvo insistiendo durante tres días seguidos para que nos viéramos pero, por alguna razón, lo vengo evitando a toda costa. Creo que tengo miedo de que Harry me guste.

Son las tres de la mañana. O sea que, en realidad, ya es 6 de septiembre. Pero a mí me gusta hacer de cuenta que cambia el día cuando me voy a dormir. No puedo dormir por los nervios, mañana es el gran/peor día. Sólo espero que alguien me hable.


	8. Lunes 6 de septiembre de 2010

Cuando mi mamá me despertó esta mañana, sentía que había dormido algo así como una hora. Me bañé y me puse el uniforme del Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School. Me llevó mi papá y entró conmigo. Yo no estaba segura de si quería que entrara o no, porque creía que me iban a mirar como si fuera una bebé. En seguida nos encontramos con Paul, un hombre que trabaja en la escuela, con el que mi papá había hablado hacía unos meses. Así que él me llevó a mi nuevo curso.

Me senté delante de una chica que, para mí, tiene cara de ser buena. Apenas saqué mis cosas me empezó a hablar, lo que fue una gran ventaja, porque ya me imaginaba que no iba a comenzar ninguna conversación. Me costaba bastante entenderle, y decía algunas expresiones que nunca había escuchado. Me contó que se llama Juliet y que es de Escocia (por eso lo de las palabras raras). Hace cuatro años que vive acá. Está en peor situación que la mía porque esta era su cuarta escuela.

Me presentó a todos mis compañeros nuevos, pero sólo me importaba uno: Zain. (¿O Zayn?) Morocho, de ojos marrones y pestañas larguísimas. Y los brazos más lindos que vi en mi vida. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber alguien que llame mi atención? Encima, me dijo Juliet, todos lo conocen en Holmes Chapel, y es uno de los más "codiciados", por decirlo de alguna forma. Rechaza a un montón de chicas y con otras sólo juega. Mala elección, Hayley. Bueno, a decir verdad, ¿cuándo me fijo en alguien que sí querría salir conmigo? Nunca.

Hablando de eso, Juliet se escandalizó cuando se enteró que nunca tuve novio. No es la primera vez que me pasa, y a veces me pregunto qué les importa a los demás. Es mi vida, y no quiero desperdiciarla con cualquiera. Ella cortó hace dos días con un chico dos años más grande, porque dice que se sentía "esclavizada". Ok…

Y justo tuvimos que volver del recreo. Por suerte. Porque no querría haber seguido esa conversación en la que, una vez más, una chica de mi edad se reiría de mí al contarle mi "no experiencia" con los chicos.

En la segunda hora tuvimos Química. La profesora es conocida por todos como "la patas de chorizo", por lo gordas que son sus piernas. Me hizo presentarme (cosa que odio) y le conté que vengo de una escuela especializada en su materia.

—Seguro todo lo que veamos lo vas a tener re claro, entonces.

(Desde que empecé este diario me pregunté cómo escribir los diálogos, supongo que lo haré como en los libros)

Se hacía la simpática. Pero en cuestión de minutos me di cuenta que era todo lo contrario. Nos hizo sentarnos en grupos, porque asegura no estar de acuerdo con el método de enseñanza actual, en el que todos nos sentamos en filas. Me tocó con Juliet y dos chicas más. Justo cuando le estaba preguntando a una de las dos su nombre, la profesora me hizo callarme, de mala gana.

Nos dio como veinte sistemas materiales para que clasifiquemos y pongamos los métodos de separación. Cuando empezamos a corregir, me pidió a mí que hablara sobre mis resultados.

—Agua más alcohol. Sistema homogéneo, una fase. Se puede separar con destilación. Fraccionada, porque los puntos de ebullición son cercanos.

Y me empezó a discutir, diciendo que no se pueden separar, sino "di-so-ciar". Y yo misma hice una práctica el año pasado, y lo vi con mis ojos. El alcohol por un lado y el agua por el otro. Obviamente no le di la razón. Sentía que me ardían las mejillas, por bronca y vergüenza por estar peleando a la profesora en frente de toda la clase.

Gracias a esa desagradable mujer estuve de mal humor toda la mañana. Kelly, la chica con la que intenté hablar, me recomendó que no la peleara más o me iba a desaprobar en todas las pruebas.

Kelly resultó ser súper amable. Charlamos un buen rato, sobre mi mudanza y el trabajo de mi papá, y nuestros compañeros. Afirma que me voy a sentir cómoda en muy poco tiempo, porque son pocos y muy unidos. A no ser que no hable con nadie, como Susan, que todos la ignoran por esa razón.

De repente se le ocurrió invitarme a una reunión que hará con unas amigas el fin de semana. Casi sin pensarlo le dije que no creo que vaya. No, jamás podría juntarme así, sin conocerlas antes. ¿Qué pasaría si les caigo mal? No, no podría arriesgarme. Inventé que mis papás no me dejan.

Estábamos tan metidas en la conversación que no escuchamos la campana. Cuando nos asomamos al pasillo vimos que no había nadie fuera del aula. Entramos corriendo y nos encontramos con que la profesora ya estaba adentro.

—Tú debes ser Tomlinson. Viene de Londres —agregó, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Yo sólo asentí, tímidamente, como siempre.

—Bueno, casi todos me conocen creo, pero para los que no, soy la profesora Teresa Rosenbush, y les voy a dar Física.

También me interrogó sobre la otra escuela y me aseguró que voy a andar bien. Su clase fue divertida, me entretiene hacer ejercicios de Física.

El resto de la mañana se pasó rápido y no tuvo nada interesante. Cuando salimos, me enteré que Juliet vive para el mismo lado que yo, igual que Kelly. Pero ya me había ido a buscar mi papá con el auto, así que quedamos en volver juntas a partir de mañana.

Llegué a mi casa y tuve que contar todo mi día a mis papás. Todo, con lujo de detalles. Terminé de comer y le mandé un mensaje a Harry, pero no me contestó.

Ahora me voy a dormir la siesta. Estoy agotada.


	9. Sábado 11 de septiembre de 2010

Toda la semana sin noticias de Harry. ¿Dónde se supone que está mi mejor amigo cuando lo necesito?

En la escuela va todo bien. Ya tengo el celular de varias chicas y algunos chicos, pocos. Todavía me falta el de Zayn (ya me enteré que es con "Y"). Cuando estamos en clase no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Me encanta como se viste, con camperas estilo americanas. Para mi desgracia, lo vi varias veces coqueteando con Juliet. Y no es para menos, anda siempre sentada arriba de las piernas de los varones y provocando a todos. No creo tener ninguna posibilidad de estar con Zayn.

Decidí, por completo, no ir a la casa de Kelly. Definitivamente no podría sentirme cómoda rodeada de gente desconocida. Mi vida se trata de rechazar este tipo de invitaciones. Y después me quejo de no tener amigos…


	10. Lunes 13 de septiembre de 2010

Hoy cuando volví de la escuela me encontré con un papelito en la puerta de mi casa, del lado de adentro, que decía "Seguí las flechas". Lo alcé, miré a mi mamá levantando una ceja y ella se rió, poniendo sus manos al costado del cuerpo, como si no supiera nada. Seguí las indicaciones que estaban desparramadas por el piso de toda mi casa, subí la escalera, entré a mi habitación, llegué hasta mi cama y encontré el último: "Abrí el Google". Me imaginé de qué se trataba, pero de todas formas me sorprendió. Quería que entrara al Google cuando no tenía Internet. Pero lo hice y me di cuenta de que sí había. Le agradecí a ella y a mi papá y los abracé. Supuestamente sólo iban a poner en la computadora del living, por eso no me lo esperaba. Creo que hacen todo para complacerme porque se sienten mal por haberme obligado a mudarme. La verdad es que no lo estoy pasando mal, realmente mal. ¡Pero no se los voy a decir!


	11. Martes 14 de septiembre de 2010

La patas de chorizo me tomó lección, y no había avisado la muy desgraciada. Igual respondí todo bien, incluso las preguntas difíciles que me hizo a propósito. Me volvió a discutir lo de la destilación, y me molestó más que el otro día. Así que salí del aula odiando al mundo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la salida, divisé a un chico alto, con unos rulos inconfundibles y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sostenía un cartel de colores arriba de su cabeza. Y sí, era Harry. ¡El cartel decía "Bienvenida mejor amiga"! Sólo él es capaz de hacer eso… En ese momento me morí de la vergüenza, y deseaba que la tierra me tragara. Y Harry seguía ahí, paradito con su uniforme. Yo debía estar de todos los colores.

Harry me había dicho que él iba al Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, pero yo no lo recordaba. Y como, habiendo pasado más de una semana, aún no lo había visto, creí que iba a otra escuela. Cuando le pregunté a Kelly si conocía a algún Harry Styles, me lo negó. Pero también me dijo que esta es la única secundaria en Holmes Chapel. Entonces nada tenía sentido.

"¡Hales!" se escuchó de golpe, como si lo hubieran gritado en mi oreja. Pero no, estaba a metros de mí. Me escabullí entre la gente, despacio, disimuladamente, y llegué hasta él. Le bajé los brazos de un tirón y le pregunté qué hacía con eso. Me puso cara de decepción, pero en seguida cambió de expresión cuando nos abrazamos. Creo que fue el abrazo más lindo de mi vida, uno de esos largos y fuertes, en el que sabes que el otro sonríe al igual que tu.

—Así que ya se encontraron —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Volteé y me encontré con Kelly, que le mostraba una sonrisa cómplice a Harry. Volví a mirarlo a él, como pidiéndole una explicación, y entonces dijo:

—Les pedí especialmente a todos tus compañeros que no abrieran la boca, así sería una sorpresa.

Luego me contó que había pasado toda la semana anterior en la casa de sus tíos, en no se qué ciudad, y esa era la razón de por qué no lo había visto en la escuela. Uno de los días que estuvo allí, fue a un concierto de One Night Only, y ahí perdió su celular, por eso no había respondido mis mensajes. Cuando le pregunté si le habían dado permiso para faltar tantos días al colegio, sólo elevó sus hombros y sonrío, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Harry me invitó a comer a su casa. Tuve que llamar a mi mamá y pedirle permiso. Esta vez no le mentí, sólo omití la parte de que acababa de conocerlo. Increíblemente, me dejó. Bueno, en realidad siempre me deja salir, pero nunca antes lo había hecho con un "extraño".

Caminamos hasta su casa. Tenía miedo de que apareciera alguno de esos silencios incómodos, y tampoco quería decir algo que arruinara todo, pero ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió.

Le comenté lo de Zayn. Él lo conoce, y no tiene muy buenas referencias. Bueno, al parecer, en realidad conoce a todos mis compañeros, aunque él va al otro curso.

Cuando me di cuenta, estábamos parados frente a la misma puerta hasta la cual me acerqué hace unos días. Pero esta vez sí entré. La casa es más grande que la mía, y se la veía recién pintada.

Poco después llegó Gemma, su hermana.

— ¿No era que hoy comías fuera de casa? —le preguntó Harry.

—Sí, pero Grace al final se iba a comer a la casa de su abuela, así que yo no podía ir. Igual no se preocupen, hagan de cuenta que están solos —respondió ella.

Me causó gracia su comentario, no se qué esperaba que hiciéramos.

Comí los espaguetis más ricos del mundo. Es raro, conozco varios hombres que cocinan mejor que yo. Bueno, yo ni siquiera se cocinar.

Terminamos de almorzar y nos sentamos a ver la tele. Enganchamos Doctor Who y lo dejamos. Otra cosa que tenemos en común, a parte de Robbie Williams. Justo era el episodio "Midnight", que me pone nerviosísima. Me gusta Matt Smith… Pero cuando veo capítulos viejos me acuerdo de lo mucho que extraño a David Tennant. Creo que un par de veces le pellizqué el brazo a Harry, ¡pobre! Igual no tengo uñas, así que no creo que le haya dolido mucho.

Después jugamos a la Play Station. Le gané dos carreras de autos, y él sólo ganó una. Lo gocé toda la tarde, Harry no podía creer que había perdido contra una chica.

Más tarde me ofreció tomar algo. Elegí un té, y él un café. Recién ahora estoy empezando a tomar té, me tranquiliza y me hace sentir bien. Y no entiendo por qué no me gusta el café, ¡a todo el mundo le gusta! Soy rara…

Le pregunté si tenía "Escapology", uno de los CDs de Robbie. Me dijo que sí, y lo puso. Cuando llegó la canción "Come Undone", empecé a cantar a los gritos, desafinadísima, como suelo cantar. Harry no podía parar de reírse y le caían las lágrimas al costado de la cara. ¡Se reía mucho pero él no se animaba a cantar! Me uní a sus risas y, no se cómo, terminamos tirados en el sillón del living. Harry tenía el brazo arriba del respaldo y yo apoyada en él.

Cuando salí de esa atmósfera de perfección que nos había rodeado, volví a la realidad y me di cuenta que era bastante tarde. Fue increíble lo rápido que pasó el tiempo. Harry dice que es porque nos divertimos, y debe ser así.

Se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi casa. Mientras caminábamos, mencionó algo sobre una casa que tiene su familia en Bexhill, un "pueblucho", como él lo llamó. Dice que no hay nada interesante en esa ciudad, pero que está a orillas del mar y es hermoso. Me prometió llevarme algún día.

Apenas entré a mi casa, mis papás me interrogaron sobre "ese chico", lo vieron por la ventana. Les hablé un poco sobre Harry y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad me escapé a mi habitación.

Mañana tengo prueba de Historia, todavía no estudié nada y ni tengo ganas. ¿A qué profesora se le ocurre tomar prueba la segunda semana de clases? Supongo que leeré algo antes de irme a dormir. Ahora me voy a comer. No creo que la comida de mi casa supere la de Harry.


	12. Miércoles 15 de septiembre de 2010

Anoche, al final, me acosté como a las dos. Y así me fue. Tuve la oportunidad de hacer trampa y no me animé. Dos años para terminar la escuela y sigo siendo la misma idiota. Pude responder tres preguntas de cinco, y una medio inventada. Pensaba estudiar durante la hora de Biología, pero la profesora, por alguna razón, no me sacó la vista de encima. ¡Ya se cuál fue la razón! Cuando entró al curso, Kelly y yo estábamos hablando y ni nos dimos cuenta. Entonces nos retó.

Encima que me acosté tarde, me dormí aún más tarde. Me quedé pensando en todo lo de ayer. Harry es más lindo de lo que yo había visto por fotos, y mucho más simpático en persona que por chat. Además irradiaba como un aura de tranquilidad, de confianza. Tengo miedo de estar llevando esta amistad a otro lado. En mi mente, claro.

Hoy cuando llegué a la escuela, estaba Zayn sentado en mi lugar. Lo tuve que enfrentar, no me quedó otra opción. Se me hace tan difícil hablarles en la cara a los chicos que me gustan. Primero le insinué, tímidamente, que yo me sentaba ahí. Ni siquiera se levantó. Seguí insistiendo hasta que se paró, dejando su cara a centímetros de la mía.

—Te lo dejo si me das un beso —susurró.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé para atrás.

— ¡Era un chiste! —gritó, y se alejó riéndose.

Encima creí que Kelly iba a faltar, pero sólo llegó tarde. Le estaba contando lo de Zayn cuando nos interrumpió la profesora y pasó lo que ya escribí.

Más tarde.

Estuve hablando con Harry por chat y parece estar igual que siempre. Se ve que la única afectada por el encuentro de ayer soy yo.


End file.
